Oblivious or good at hiding
by Mysticerzengel
Summary: An after work meeting at the hot springs brings new revelations.


**Title: **Oblivious or good at hiding?

**Author:** mysticarchangel  
**Beta: **xtrek

**Pairing:** Ichigo/Orihime

**Rating:** T (for implications)  
**Word Count**: 803

**Summary:** An after work meeting at the hot springs brings new revelations.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo

-.-.-

Oblivious or good at hiding?

The onsen was empty at this time of the day. Ichigo let himself glide into the undisturbed water. The warmth soothed his sore muscles. Tiredly he watched the steam hovering over the water.

It had been a long day in Soul Society. There was so much to do. The war was over. So many people had died. So many buildings were destroyed.

-.-

Ichigo leant back and let his head rest against the wooden wall that separated the hot spring. He was well aware of the sounds around him. He was alone on the men's side but he knew that there was someone right behind the wall. He knew very well who was on the other side. Her head rested against the same fence. Their reiatsu mingled. Ichigo knew she was safe. And that was all that mattered.

"Kurosaki, it's rare to see you this peaceful and quiet. Especially quiet." The white haired captain of the tenth greeted him and sank down into the water. Ichigo did not answer. He only raised his hand in greeting and watched the scene unfolding in front of him.

Hitsugaya was followed by other shinigami who wanted to relax in the onsen after a long day of rebuilding.

"I didn't know he actually could relax." Renji grinned, first at the relaxed substitute shinigami then at his friends behind him. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira and Shuuhei were also entering the bath.

For once Ichigo was not bothered by them. His reiatsu unwound slowly but stayed calm. He felt the giggle through his reiatsu more than actually hearing it.

-.-

"HIME-CHAN!!"

Said person looked up and smiled at Matsumoto. In the next moment she found herself in a bear hug. Water was spilling everywhere.

"Inoue-san, I'm glad you're ok. We couldn't find you this evening." Hinamori looked worried.

"Hi everyone. I'm fine, thanks." Orihime greeted the newcomers, hiding her disappointment that she was not alone here anymore. The guys on the other side had gone silent a few minutes before.

Rukia sat down at Inoues left side, leaning against the fence, while Matsumoto took the other side.

Inoue listened to their chat without taking part. It was nice to be back.

"Ne, Momo, did you ask him already?" Matsumoto aksed mischievously. The young woman in front of her blushed.

„No...not yet... he's too busy all the time. He hardly has time for me…"

„Aww… don't be sad, Momo. It's hard to be a taichou at the moment. There's a lot to do for them."

Matsumoto hugged her caringly.

-.-

On the other side of the fence a certain taichou was fighting against the oncoming blush. Ichigo grinned wordlessly and the others decided to stay quiet and eavesdrop.

-.-

„Who is your target this time Matsumoto? The shy Kira or maybe Ikkaku?" Momo tried to change the subject.

„Ikkaku? No... he belongs to Yumichika. Everyone knows, but they're too stubborn to admit it. Can't they see what they obviously mean to each other?" Matsumoto laughed.

-.-

This time Hitsugaya could smirk at the two shinigami who were looking at each other uncertainly. Renji's grin widened even more, while Kira looked a little flustered.

-.-

"What about you and Renji, Rukia?" Matsumoto changed the subject again... without answering if she was targeting Kira or not...

Rukia groaned.

"I'm starting to believe that he's afraid of nii-sama. But I already asked him...and...," she trailed off. "Could it be that he thinks you're in love with Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue stated thoughtfully.

"Orihime has a point... a lot of people would think that..."

"That moron should have known me long enough to tell that I'm not in love with Ichigo. But I'm not the only one who has to deal with a blind guy..."

-.-

Renji hung his head. She was so right. He should have known. Ikkaku and Shuuhei weren't exactly helping with their knowing grins. Ichigo just shoved his shoulder playfully.

-.-

"I mean Inoue has it worse. She is head over heels in love and the idiot can't see it."

"Well, Ichigo is too busy to rescue everyone so he's oblivious to your love, Orihime," Matsumoto stated.

The women shared a heartily laugh.

-.-

The men on the other side were fighting against fits of laughter. Ichigo sank a bit lower into the water.

-.-

"Oh, I don't think so. He's kind and gentle and has a lot of stamina." Orihime giggled.

"WHAT??"

"Inoue, you know that you just sounded like you had sex with him?" Rukia asked unbelievingly.

Inoue blushed but kept up a dreamy smile.

"For how long...?" Hinamori tried to form a question.

"What she wants to say is: for how long have you been hiding that from us?" Matsumoto sounded a bit hurt.

"Well... I don't know...," Inoue raised her voice, "Ichigo? How long are we dating now?"

-.-

Said strawberry was blushing a deep red but he still answered:

"Next week it will be a year."

-.-

Needless to say that there were dumbfounded faces on both sides of the fence.


End file.
